Pokemon: New Horizons
by Universal Writer
Summary: David was a teenage boy, on his way to finish highschool, and go to college within the next 2 years of his life. It was his birthday, and he was about to get the new pokemon movie... That is if he had not gotten hit at an intersection by a drunk driver. This is the story of a young boy who died, and was given a second chance at life.
1. Chapter 1

**_hello reader, this is chapter 1 of a story. I will try and upload chapters as often as I can, but my PC broke, and so is thumb(and a few ligaments) so I'm writing on my tablet using one hand. *SIGH* anyway this and chapter 2 will only be 2,000 words long, next chapters will be 5-7k but progress will be slow as I am using only one hand for writing._**

**Rules **

**Human speech: "Hello, I'm human."**

**Pokespeech when around humans: *Hello, I'm a pokemon.***

**Thoughts regardless of species: '****_why this is an internal dialog'_**

**_Any way, this is a pokemorph fanfic, on to the story.I_**

As David walked home from his highschool, he couldn't wait to get home. He was exited as a fox in a chicken coop. Today the new Pokemon movie came out on blueray, now normally he would not have been this exited for a Pokemon movie, however this was the special edition release and as such had a lot of value to him. "Red vs ash, I can't wait!" He jumped, startling a cat napping in a nearby yard.

ELSEWHERE

As the drunk driver sped down the intersection, missing a red light before swerving slightly into the turn layn before coming back into his "I can make it home, who was he to say I'm drunk!" A hiccup ironically punctuating his sentence .

BACK WITH DAVID

He had his right hand in his pocket before hearing his phone ring. He quickly answered seeing the number said it was his mother. "On hey ma what's up. OKay. Mhm. Did it come in the mail?" He questioned. His exited reaction giving away the answer.

He had just turned 16 and this was one of his biggest B-day gifts he had asked for. He arrived at an intersection. Now, at small suberb intersection wannabes such as this one are almost never buisy. You could count 3 cars in 5 mins and be lucky

David had been waiting for the light to turn green now for five minutes, now mind you 3 is where he used to draw the line. He waited another moment, looking both ways multiple times before crossing. He had taken two steps before he heard the distinct sound of squealing tires.

He screamed before feeling everything go numb. The realization but like a bus. 'I'll never see my family again, I'll never but hug my mother of father again.' He saw the world around him spin, red coloring the very edges of his vision. He felt the energy drain, like a tub. He felt himself losing warmth. Before fading into the infinite blackness.

David could hear, see, and feel nothing, accept for the abyss around him. The infinite darkness that stretched on without a horizon. He felt terror well up in him, and eventually completely overwhelm him. "Be still child, for this point is just a transit, between two worlds. And I have much bigger plans for you, than you realize." David was scared, but he was listening to the voice that had been cascading in his mind like a tsunami, before it drove away the fear completely. He felt a presence behind him.

"Do not worry child, for you are safe. You will begin a new life, in a familiar world. You will keep your knowledge of the world. You shall keep memories of this conversation but nothing prior. Do you accept?" David's sobbing by this point was silent. It felt like a lifetime before he was able to stop to answer. "Y-yes, but what about m-my family?" David remembered his little sister, and the the past things he had told her. His emotions, and watery eyes threatening years tears once more. The entity pondered what to say for a while, before speaking. "Worry not, they shall be fine. as will you."

David couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as the voice spoke. "C-can i see you?" david waited as the voice. "i will show you myself after you arrive at said world." David pondered what the entity had said behind him, almost feeling a sense of familiarity. "i know you are curious, humans are by nature. as such i will show you myself, i suppose you will forget. Most do." Instantly, a large creature appeared in front of David.

Now if you were in David's shoes, you would have been equally supprised or scared as he was. It would be understandable, seeing as how he had just died. "Whaaaa, Y-your." Davids knees were wobily, and he felt faint.

Arceus, the legendary Pokemon from his favorite TV show was standing in front of him. "Y-your Arceus." The mon chuckled. he had done this with 3 other humans, and of the 3, 2 of there reactions were the same as David's. "Are you supprised, i would not blame you." Arceus already knew the answer, you know with having th ability to read minds, and do pretty much whatever he wants."So, w-why am i still alive?" David asked, once again being reminded of his family, tears threatened once more to roll down his cheek.

"Well, you are not alive, at least now yet, for i am here to provide to you a second chance. Would you consider your life satisfactory?" David was astounded, he really was. A fictional character was asking him he had a good life, and he responded, albeit slowly and shackily. "Y-yes, albeit a bit s-short." The entity before him thought for a moment. "Well, you need not worry, as you will be given a new body, a new family, and eventually we will meet here again in a long time." David had so many questions.

"I know you have your questions, as do most." Arceus said. "But i cannot answer any, for this procces takes up a significant portion of my power. He frowned upon saying this, but he moment passed in an instant. 'I need to hurry' he thought, before turning once more to the human standing befor him. "I will send to this knew world. As stated you will remember most of our conversation, but nothing from before, at least not right away.

David nodded to this, before once again thinking about what the new world is. If you were there you could practically have seen the lightbulb go off in David's head. "Is it the world of pokemon?" he asked, a questioning look on his face

"Yes, you will not remember this part of the conversation though, only to keep you safe."

"O-okay." David said. Arceus turned back to him. "Now i will send you to this world, life will be hard at first, but it will get better, i will help you along the way." David was about to thank the Pokemon before everything faded into black.

He heard voices. 'Wait, who am i, my name what is my name. It started with a d. Da, definintly started out sounding like the day. Daviss? no, that doesnt sound right, da-vid.' He [David] pondered for a bit. 'Was my name david... YES it was, i was just umm talking to something... no... Someone.'

The voices david heard grew louder, and he noticed a warm sensation around him. face 'no' his nose was cold. he tried to open his eyes, before failing miserably. 'Why can't i open my eyes?' he thought quizically. His hearing was also muffled. He heard the voices again. This one was comforting, and soft and comforting, He couldn't make out waat it was saying, only t hat it was directing at him.

Once more he felt that wet sensation again, this time on this head. He jumped, the new feeling startled him as he was not ready for it. 'Why cant i see or hear well.' he thought before remembering a random frase that came to his head. 'Life will be hard at first'. he remembered. He started to panic, he instinctually whimpered, the inabbility to see or hear very well started to overwhelm him.

Once again that wet and very warm sensation was on his head, he was startled by it, but not for long as he knew it would not hurt him. He could hear something, he was actually able to make it out. "There there, it's okay little one. shhh" the voice was oddly comforting to David whom, although found himself blind not able to speak, and mostly deaf was comforted. He tried to move his arm. It moved slightly but that's it. He felt himself growing increasingly sleepy to the point where he just drifted off into that world of dreams, an infinite realm were one could perseive anything provided it happened within the same dream world.

David's first 5 days had been filled with darkness, and muffled sounds, none of which he could pinpoint, aside from the voices. He knew only this world, and remembered nothing only that his name was David, although something did feel off he couldn't put his finger on it. When he grew hungry he instinctually whimpered and something cam near, he knew it was there and reached out for it. A very sweet taste filled his mouth, he kept drinking until he was full. He immediatley fell asleep. That was on the first day but by the fith day he was used to it.

on day 6 his hearing got better, although still muffled he could hear somewhat better. he discovered his sense of smell, and was instantly overwhelmed. There were so many they were all different, accept for 2. These two were similar and mingled together, and had a sense of familiariy to them. He once again tried to open his eyes for what must have been the thousandth time.

They actually opened. everything was blindingly bright, and blurry. he blinked the blurryness away. Eventually when his eyesight came into focus, straining as this was the first time had been used. The ceiling of the room he was in was made of a wood, pine, the walls were painted a warm shade of orange. The floor on the other hand was layered by a very thin carpet so thin in fact it was barely noticable. In one of the corners of the fairly large room was several large pillows, surrounded my more cushions. there was a cat tower next to the cushions. Next to the cat tower were several toys, obviously meant for a small animal.

David noticed something dark in his vision he tried to look in it's direction, but he could not. He then noticed that the dark object was part of his face. He came to the odd realization that the dark round object was his nose, before looking down, he stuck out his hands, 'wait thats odd.' he looked again his hands were in fact paws, and the fur was a light tan.

He yelped in confusion. 'Was my voice always that high?'

Now David had no memory of his life as a human, and very little memory of his conversation with the Pokemon named Arceus, but he new that he should have hands, not paws, and skin not fur.

He heard footsteps approaching closer. now the room was empty but he started to look around anyway, before laying his eyes upon a door. He tried to get up only to realise that he was covered in a small blanket. he could not get up. His terror building as the footsteps grew louder by the second

He quickly retreated into the blankets. He heard the door open, and he started to whimper.

as the nurse joy opened the door, a Meinshao and Lucario following close by. "Alright, here you are. You know where your kit is, i'll leave you alone now." The nurse joy then left, and shut the door behind her.

David heard the whole exange, though only understanding part of what was said due to the blankets. He heard the steps approaching. "You think his eyes opened up bye now?" a male voice said, filled with pride, it also sounded slightly anxious. "They should be, ah theres his bed." This voice was female,and sounded full of hope, and even some pride as well. The blanket lifted slightly allowing a pair of eyes to peek in at David.

David yelped, as the sudden appearance of eyes had startled him. "Its okay little one, why dont you come out and say hi."  
David really had no choice so he crawled forward and out from the blankets. He was greeted by a female Meinshao who started licking him clean. When she was done, she proceeded to kiss him on his forehead and said. "Welcome to the world my little one."

**_Oh hi there, author here. Anyway i apologise for any bad grammer, and the fact that this chapter was a little boring, i promise that the next chapter will be much more exiting. Now obviously there will still be world building and character building, Just not as much exposition as there was in this chapter. anyway, feel free to Rate and Reveiw, or critisize, tell me what you want more of, less of or mabey even guess as to what David is... anyway thank you for the read, as always have a good day.  
_**P.S_** the next chapter will be around 3,000 words long which is kinda short but still, anyway i should have it up within the next week or two. Second P.S. I just went through to read my work that i uploaded at 3 A.M, and found it unsatisfactory. I tweaked it, went through and fixed errors wtih spelling. also i am starting to work on chapter 2 RN.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Shots

**_i am back, yes, he is a Meinfoo. Anyway i did not expect to chapter 2 to be this late, sorry. I have already written the ending to this story, but that is a while off. I also went back, and fixed spelling errors in chapter 1. Now, i actually plan on getting the 3rd chapter written this week, and if im lucky i might even get it up this week. Now the pace of uploads will stay similar, more info in the author's notes, at the end of the chapter down below. _**

RULES:

inner thoughts, or inner dialog: 'Well, this is called a train of thought.'

Pokespeech when around humans.: *Why hello, i am a Pokemon.

Pokespeech when not around humans: "Standard speech format, as long as no humans are around.

telepathy:"_Usually slanted like this, an similar to the standard speech format."_

As David looked at the large head of the Meinshao, quickly realizing that this mon was his mother. She reached out to pick him up. david, deciding trust what was obviously his mother let her pick him up. "I told you he'd come around." She said matter of factly. The male Lucario in the doorway, which by now was closed snorted. "Well, we should take him outside of the stuffy room. Before he goes stir crazy."

Suddenly the burst open, and a small blur ran inside. "We told you not go in there!" a voice cried from outside the room inside the hallway. Nurse joy then rushed into the room that was occupied by 3 Pokemon and, now that she had entered the room a very frustrated nurse joy. Now, said nurse joy was thinking something along the lines that she was not being payed enough to chase after a rogue Pokemon. The nurse came to a screeching halt after a coming face to face with a very irked looking Lucario.

Said Lucario turned to said nurse before uttering a un-understandable frase in his language. "I am sorry, but i just can't have rogue Zorua run around now can I?" the Zorua that was mentioned in the sentence was standing in the corner of the room laughing. *Um, guys can i have a little bit of help here?*

the Lucario glared at the young Zorua. David winced when he saw the icy glare. As his memories from his conversation with Arceus had finally come back to him. Once again he found his eyes wandering to his arms again, he noticed the fact that his arm's fur was quite 'baggy'.

The nurse joy followed the glare of the Lucario and saw the Zorua. "Um, can i come and get this Zorua?" the Lucario looked at her, his glare died a bit and he nodded." The Zorua, By which was now obviously laughing at the nurse, stopped and turn to run. "Oh no you don't" Nurse Joy said before rushing after the Zorua. 'pain in my butt' she thought to herself.

She picked up the little Zorua before exiting the room. The Lucario was the first to speak. "Well, now that that's over with, why don't we show him around the Pokecenter?" The Meinfoo, clearly irked with the problem causing Zorua, turned to the Lucario before giving her reply."I believe we should, but while we're out there i'll be giving a certain 'problem' a piece of my mind." She handed the small Meinfoo to the Lucario, and quickly exited the room. The Lucario looked stunned, for a momment before chuckling. "Well, let's see if you can walk." He started to set down the confused Meinfoo, who tried to stand, took a few steps before falling down.

'This is harder than i thought' David got back up and tried to take a few more steps, before falling down again. "Easy there, don't push yourself just yet." The Lucario said, chuckling some more. Lucario picked up the Meinfoo, and turned to leave, a thought crossed through his mind. He smirked abit before turning to the Meinfoo.

"Wanna see the lobby?" Lucario looked over to the Meinfoo who seemed to think about it a bit, before nodding his head yes. "Well, lobby it is." The Lucario said, before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

MEANWHILE

A certain Meinsho was in the lobby with a certain Zorua. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes, without you causing trouble." She stated matter of factly. The Zorua looked her straight in the eye, and came up with a reply. "It's not my fault that you can't keep a barely 4 month old Zorua out of trouble."

The Meinshao looked at the Zorua before picking her up and starting a walk down the hallway. "I have the perfect punishment for you." She said, a glint in her eyes. "Yeah sure whatever." The Zorua said looking up at her captor.

Nurse Joy sat at her desk in her office, doing paperwork. She sighed, and once more looked at another complaint file. "Another complaint about the toilets in the bathroom being to noisy."

She heard the distinct sound of paws against the wood floor leading up to her opened office door. She looked up from her desk and saw a certain Meinshao carrying a young Zorua into her office. "Can i help you?" the nurse said. The Meinshao lifted an arm and pointed to the Zorua. "AH, i see that the troublemaker struck again."

Now, Nurse Joy had enough experience with Pokemon to ussually get an idea of what they were trying to say so when she noticed the gleam in the Meinshao's eyes, she exactly what she had to do. "Well, seeing as how this Zorua hasn't had a bath in a while, i feel as though one may be needed for it's own health." She said before she sighed. While she wanted to punish the Zorua, and the only reason was, because it was sentient she also understood that it needed for it's own health. At least that last part had not been a lie.

* * *

Arceus peered down at the human-turned Pokemon, he knew that it would be beneficial to let the former human have his memories of his former life further down the line. He had not just done this for the fun of it, it did this because he knew that one of his chosen would need all the help they could get later on down the line. He sighed. This would be harder than he thought.

"Oh, what a supprise acry, it appears that you have turned another human into a Pokemon." Mew said immediately after having teleported herself to Arceus' side. She was in her ussually bubbly mood. Once more she turned to Arceus, and he turned to face him. "Mew, i figured you would be coming here after sensing a unussually odd aura." Mew thought for a second, before replying."Well, seeing as how the last time you did this it was to save one of your chosen ones, or are you actually trying to have fun for once?"

Arceus turned to face Mew before sighing. "Well he has a strong spirit, and an unussually strong aura, and this was the only course of action to avoid the future death of one of my few chosen."

"Well you could have at least made into a more powerful mon." Mew said, nodding in aggrement with herself.

"Well, this would suffice, if he were stronger than this it would of put my chosen in even more danger."

* * *

As Lucario walked out of the lobby, he was stuck in thought as to where Meinshao had went. 'Probabely talking to nurse joy.'

Lucario heard a yawn in his ear, and turned to look at the small Meinfoo resting its head on its shoulder. "Tired?" he asked his kit. He was answered by another yawn. Lucario chuckled. He started the short trek back to the kits' room.

When they arrived, the Meinfoo, david was asleep. Lucario walked into the room, and layed David down, and sighed. 'How much loner are we going to have to wait?' he thought to himself. He jumped when Meinshao walked up beside him. "Bonde? When do you think he'll get back?" The Meinshao said. The Lucario whos name is Bonde looked to his right to she the Meinshao and thought up a reply. "I don't know Sen, i don't know. By this point we should accept that he's not coming back." "No! He said he'd come back." Sen said tears threatening to overcome her. "He said he'd come back." She said, sounding defeated. Bonde looked back to Sen and enveloped her in a hug.  
"It's alright. By this time, we can only hope." "B-but what if it's true, and he doesn't come back." Bonde was tall for a Lucario about 4 feet 8 inched tall, which puts him two inches taller than Sen, who was about average for a female Meinshao. Bonde felt Sen's breathing slow as she calmed and so did her heartbeat.

"There we go, that wasn't to hard, was it?" He said. Sen pulled back from the hug and looked Bonde in the eyes. "Thanks, i needed that." She leaned forward and licked the side of Bonde's face. "Well now that we have some free time, we should get to naming the kit." She said. Bonde nodded in aggreement. "Well, should we give him a steel name or a fighting name?" He questioned. Sen was deep in thought 'well, on one hand Bonde is a steel type and fighting type.' Sen felt someone tap her shoulders, instantly derailing her train of thought. "Uh, Sen?" She looked up to meet Bondes eyes. "Hmm?"

* * *

As professor Oak walked into the secluded PokeCentre that he would be using as his temporary base of operations after the break-in and trashing of his actual lab in Pallet, he paused his train of thought to examine the lobby. Oak walked in through the front door, And saw Nurse Joy at her desk. He noted how clean the lobby was. The wooden floor being polished enough to have a slight reflection in the light, the large vertical windows on either side of the lobby being crystal clear, and smudge free. The only imperfection with the lobby was some dust floating in air, but most people either would not notice or care. After the break in and ransacking of Professor Oaks Pallet lab, he was forced to move to a new location, a secluded PokeCentre 6 hours north of pallet, which puts it just south of Pewter city, in a secluded forest 30 minutes away from the nearest town. Most of the people that live in Pewter city don't even know of said PokeCentre existance, and the few that do is the gym leader Brock, and other gym leaders in other citys that often stop here to rest before entering Pewter city, it for whatever reason they need to.

Other people that frequent this excluded PokeCentre are the police of nearby towns and citys, and the reason for this is the pricavy of the location, oh and the massive 5 acre training grounds behind the establishment.

Oak walked up to the front desk, and asked for a room for the forseable future. "Oh, professor Oak, we weren't expexting you this soon. But yes we do have a room reserved for you, along with some lab equipment, though i am sure you have more to be moved in?"

The Professor nodded and thought of a reply. "Why yes, me and my assistant can get it though, thank you."

"Okay Professor your room is down the hall and to the left."  
"thank you." he nodded his head in reply and continued down the hallway.

As he walked down the hallway, he resumed his earlier train of thought. "I wonder, who exactly destroyed my lab..." He thought allowed, drowning out the tapping of his loafers against the wooden foor. He heard a sound, he couldn't quite pin what it was, but it sounded like glass breaking. 'Well, might as well have a look.' he walked up to the door to his right where he had heared the noise.  
He put his hand on the door knob an turned it to the right, and opened the door slightly to where he could see inside the room.

The room looked like a storage area, filled with white metal shelves that were almost ceiling high, and were holding many dozens of boxes that most likely held papers. The faint humming noise maid by the glowing flourecent light that was firmly attached to the ceiling overhead, and gave the room a almost unnerving atmosphere. He opened the door fully and called out. "Hello, is anybody here." Oak got no response and walked inside. What sounded like heavy boots steps sounded on the other end of the room. He took point behind one of the Shelves and peeked around it, only to be jump scared by a box falling off of the shelf behind him. He jumped so hard he thought he would have touched the ceiling if he wasn't holding onto the shelf.

He spun around and was met by a laughing Zorua where the box had once been. He let out a breath in a sigh, that he hadn't realised he had been holding. "Was, was that you?" he questioned staring at the Zorua. He was met with a nod before it jumped off of the shelf and ran out of the room. he sighed again. "Something tells me it's going to be a long day." he thought aloud, before bending over and picking up the box and it's contents before placing it back onto the shelf.

Outside the PokeCentre was Oaks van, it was white with chrome rims, and had a slight lift kit with tires that were obviously meant for long travel. The van also had windows on it's side, that were fairly tinted. If they had not been so dark, you could've seen the equipment and boxes of papers, and valuable research documents, that had kept locked in the basement of his lab so they would not get stolen if someone broke in.

Outside of said van stood several pokemon. A Serperior, Floatzel, and Dewott, standing outside the van. The Dewott's name was Lapis, although she just preffered to be called Dew, as that is the name Oak called her. The Floatzel's name was Jet, although most People, and mon just called him Flow. The Serperior's name was Jade, thats it... No nicknames, just jade.

"Jade, how much longer will i have to stand out here in the hot sun?" Dew complained. Jade sent a soft glare in dew's general direction beforee sighing. "If you want to go inside you can."

"Finally!" The Dewott exlaimed. Before jogging inside the PokeCentre. Jet looked over to Jade before smiling softly, his age apparent in his eyes, they almost glowed with age. "You know jade, i remember when Dew was just and Oshawott, she hasn't changed abit over the years." He sighed. Jade slithered over to Jet before coming up with a reply. "Yes, it was almost yesterday that Proffesor Oak had just adopted her. If theres one thing i won't miss it's the amount of trouble she used to get into." She said.

"You want to battle later?" Jet asked. Now for a Pokemon his age [for his species he'd be about 54 years old. Jade paused a moment before turning to reply to Jet, that was until she the sliding glass door of the PokeCentre open and heard the familiar sound of Oak's loafers.

Jade noticed that the professor's heartbeat was slightly above what would have been resting rate, but she shrugged off the thought and slithered up to him.

"Why hello there Serperior. I need some help with the table, I cant quite get it out of the van. Could you take that inside for me?"  
"Sir perior sir." The snake like Pokemon said, before slithiering to the back of the van and pulling a grey table ouot, before taking it inside.

* * *

David had suddenly awoken at the sound of a booming noise coming from outside, it jolted him awake. He could feel his heart beating against his chest, almost like it was trying to burst forth out of his ribs. He looked around him scanning the entire room, only then did he notice the soft breathing to his right.

He cranned his neck and looked at the familiar form of the Meinshao, who had decided it would be a good idea to curl around her kit to keep him warm and safe.

David tried to move out of her arms, and she stirred slowly, but not opening her eyes. Her embrace was warm, and invited him to stay lying down and close his eyes and sleep. Another booming sound outside, it shook the windows. This one was louder than before, and obviously more forceful.

Only then did the Meinshao stir.

Sen looked down at the fuzzy bundle of fur that was nervously glancing around the room, before laying his eyes on the window.  
Sen looked at the window attempting to see what her kit was s scared of. Then she heard it. A very loud boom echoed outside, shaking the window, and the very building itself.

'What is going on outside.' She leaned down and licked her kit on it's head, before picking it up gently, she heard it mewl in protest before going silent.

Send held her kit, and stood up. She heard another boom and her kit trembled slightly in fear. Once more she licked it on it's head in an attempt to comfort it, and it worked. As Sen walked over to the door she took one more glance at the blinded window hoping to be able to see outside and perhaps as to what was the source of the loud explosions, and rumbles.

* * *

Bonde, the Lucario and Sen's mate was behind the large PokeCentre, training with Professor Oak's Charizard, whos name was Sol.  
Sol opened his mouth, his teeth shining, glinting golden-orange as the fire built up in his throat before unleashing a mighty flamethrower.

Bonde thought quickly as the steady beam of superheated gass cut it's way through the air, like a glorious burning comet. Bonde held out his paw and very quickly charged an aura sphere before launching at the quickly approaching beam of fire. The two massively powerful attacks collided mid air, a struggle between the two before canceling each other out. The resulting explosion, although thirty feet of the ground was strong enough to nearly knock over Bonde, he quickly raised his arms blocking the shockwave. His forearms hurt, his everything hurt. He had been battling Sol for nearly 5 minutes now, and he had underestimated the powerful dragon. He often did that alot, underestimating mon, AND people alike, guessing they would be to weak, or let him down just like _Him_. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts and focus on the battle that was in front of him.

the smoke took abit to clear, as did the ringing in his ears. After the smoke cleared he gaped at the damage done to the battlefield.  
"Holy." About fourty feet in front of him, was a fairly large crater. Said crater was six feet deep and eveleven feet wide. 'It's a miracle no one got hurt.' He continued to scan the battlefield. The clear white chalk that once outlined the large battlefield had disappeared entirely. the scoreboard of the left of Bondes side was completely destroyed.

The electronic screen shattered, and the legs that were holding it up were now of fire and had also toppeled over. His vision came to his enemy that was sitting on the other side of the field holding his side, and panting in pain, and exaustion. Bonde himself wasn't doing much better for himself, as a matter of fact he was hardly standing.

His everything ached a dull ache, his hears ringed a high ringing, and his head throbbed with a splitting headache.

He slowly sat down and closed his eyes attempting to think about, and reflect on the battle. 'What could i have done to win that?' his mind nagged him. He continued to ponder this before he heard a familiar voice yelling his name.

"BONDE WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" He winced at his name being yelled by his mate. He turned just in time to see his fuming mate. She walked up to Bonde and got in his face. Her eyes glaring icy cold daggers. She stiffled the low growl that was building in her throat and grabbed the Lucario's ear and pulled him down to meet her. "Next time you battle, take into account that our kit is attempting to sleep, and his room is on an outside wall behind the battle grounds."

Her voice was hostile, but lacked any hint of venom. Sen may have been furrious, no, she may have been livid but she still loved Bonde with every bit of her, but she still would not tollerate this. "I-im sorry i-" She cut off his apology with another glare and a response. "Yes, i know you are, but you also didn't think!" Her fury had died abit, unlike her icy glare which had hardened slightly.

"You need to think with your brain from time to time instead of-" She was interupted by the unmistakable thunderous sound of a few gunshots on the other side of the PokeCentre.

time seemed to stop. The noises of Pidgeys and other bird-Pokemon stopped. The breathing of the forrest had come to a halt, almost as if time came to a stop. The halt was interupted by the screaming of Nurse Joy.

Almost as if on cue Sen and Bonde shared a worried glance. "Sen, go check on our kit, I will go see whats happening." they dashed off in both direction, being closely followed by Sol, Professor Oak's Charizard. Sen made it into the nursery and insured that her kit was safe.

Bonde and Sol made it up front and gasped at what they saw.

_**Sorry for this chapter being a bit late, but my work load has pretty much doubled recently. *sigh* That however is no actual excuse. Anyway i would like to announce that i have gotten a schedule for uploading on this story. I will write from wednesday to sunday, edit it on monday and then upload the new chapter on tuesday. That is my new schedule. I should be able to get out Two chapters a month, once each other tuesday. Chapter 3 will not be up this tuesday as i inted for it to be around 5,000 words long so i need until next tuesday to write and edit it. After that i will fall ino a regular schedule. Also i would like to announce that i going to re-write for my aliens short story, i do not know when i will be able to get chapter 1 of that re-write out but it will be within a month or so.**_

_**I would also like to shout out Riot Bringer, yes he is a meinfoo. And thanks so much for the read and the review! Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you guys/gals think about this chapter. also this chapter was a bit longer than i planned for, and i hope that didn't affect the quality or pacing of it. Thanks so much for the veiws, and favs! Author out.**_


	3. AN: Thanks!

_**Thank you so much for your support! I consider this a milestone as i have hit over 150 Views on this story. Again thanks you guys/gals. Anyway chapter 3 should be out the same day this note goes up, or the day after. Also I thought i'd like to apologise for chapter 3 coming a bit late as i have been busy recently. Anyway Author out.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bonds-Family ties part 1

**No**_** authors notes up top this chapter. **_

RULES:

inner thoughts, or inner dialog: 'Well, this is called a train of thought.'

Pokespeech when around humans.: *Why hello, i am a Pokemon.*

Pokespeech when not around humans: "Standard speech format, as long as no humans are around."

telepathy:"_Usually slanted like this, and similar to the standard speech format."_

Bonde stared in shock. An all black van sped off down the empty gravel road, barely visable through the dense foliage. He looked onto the ground and saw Professor Oak with three distinct red holes on his white lab coat, leaking with blood. The viscous red liquid pooled onto the ground around his body, with a distinct contrast to his white labcoat.

Nurse joy was franticly pacing on the pavement driveway of the PokeCentre, hand on the side of her head, with a worried look on her face.

Oak weakly asked about his Serperior. Jade came rushing over, tears at her eyes as she began to whisper franticly. She used one of her healing moves on Oak. By this point in time, Nurse joy was off the phone and had called out one of her healing Pokemon and was attempting to keep Oak stable.

Even Pokemon with healing abilities could not heal a gunshot wound, although they were known to keep patients stable, or alive until EMS arrived. They heard the sounds of sirens slowly approaching from a distance. Oak once more groaned in pain, still keeping his Pokerface though.

* * *

Sen could practically feel the fear and angst radiating off of her kit in waves "it's alright, theres nothing to fear." The kit whimpered again, this time it sounded more based in doubt and anxiety than actual fear. Again the kit whimpered for reassurance.

David had no idea what was going on. First there was explosions from outside his window, and then a much louder boom from somewhere else. 'What is even going on?'

Sen looked down at her kit, and saw that he was shaking, most likely from a combination of things. the most likely cause wass the gunshots that Sen had heard before. She licked the top of her kit's head once more. The sour-sweet fear scent coming from the kit dimineshed, but did not fade entirely.

Sen could hear the wailing from the EMS sirens, growing from a faint nothing into a loud roar, as it drew closer. She looked back down at her small kit. "It's okay, i have to go i'll be right back. Audino will take care of you." As she left the room, she met chansey in the hall. "Can you please take care of my kit, as i check on the situation outside?" The Audino nodded her head, and walked into the nursery.

Sen hurried through the halls, and out the door, jogging. By the time she got outside, the EMS was already there. She ran to where nurse joy was, and saw that she was administering ressusitaion to Oak, who was lying on the ground, his red blood pooling around his back, and stained his labcoat. Bonde was talking to officer Jenny's Growlithe.

Sen ran over to where Bonde was. "W-what happened?" She stuttered, although quickly. Bonde turned to face Sen, she noticed his eyes were sad, almost as if they had been drained from color. "Oak was shot three times in the chest, the shooter was driving a van." Sen was shocked."What! Why did they shoot Oak." Sen was becomming increasingly more panicked. "Miss, im going to need to speak to you. She turned to face the growlithe, who wanted to speak to her, and he began questioning her.

After an hour of questioning she finally said her goodbye to Bonde, as Officer Jenny wanted to "speak" to bonde some more, so he got into her car, along with the Growlithe and began the 25 minute trek to the nearest patrol station, that Jenny had just happened to be at for training recruits when the shooting happened.

* * *

Bonde was seated in the Questioning room with Officer Jenny, her growlithe, and a Gardivor to translate for Bonde.

It was Jenny who spoke first. "So, this is for the record. Your name is Bonde? Is that correct?" Bonde nodded afirmation to the questiong officer.  
"Did you see the shooter at all?" Bonde once again nodded afirmation, as he was able to get a glimpse of the shooter just after the shooting actually took place as the shooter's vehicle, which was likely stolen, sped away.

"Can you describe him for me?" Bonde nodded in afirmation. "Don't worry, my Gardivor will translate everything you say to me.'

Bonde nodded before starting to talk again. *Yes, the shooter was male, mabey in his mid thirties, and slightly pudgy in the face. He had Blonde hair, and green eyes.*  
Officer Jenny, wrote what she had just heard, down in her notes and hit the pause button on the tape recorder. "Are there any details that you may be leaving out Bonde?"

Bonde shook his head left and right, signaling that his answer was a no. Officer Jenny shared a glance with her Gardivor. They nodded and looked back at Bonde and stated matter of factly."Gardivor told me that you were in fact hiding something from us, care to tell us what that is?"

Immediately Bonde felt his heartrate increase a significant portion before turning back to Oficcer Jenny, who by this point was now glaring at Bonde.

*Trust me, im not hiding anything from you, i just forgot to tell you something.* Officer Jenny's left eyebrow raised in an interogative look.  
"Ok, Mr. Bonde, what is it that you forgot to tell us. ABout the shooting of course." Officer Jenny leaned in to get a closer look at Bondes facial expression, which often can determin whether or not someone is lying. *I know who the shooter is, i didn't make the connection at first. But as you questioned me, it clicked. Bonde than began to tell Officer Jenny who the shooter could be, and Gardivor translated for Officer Jenny.

* * *

david was immensly confused about exactly what was going on. He did however remember the conversation he had with Arceus, or rather that he had it, but not what it was about. It was like whenever he tried to remember it, there was a mental block, a fog so to speak. It almost hurt when he tried to remember. He thought about what was happening, and sighed audibly. A sigh of relief, or at least he hoped.

"Hey, you alright?" The Audino asked, looking worriedly at the David. He moved his shoulder in a fashion that resembled a shrug. "Well, i know what would make you feel better! How about a story?" David looked back up to the Audino, and some of his worry began to die. As he opened his mouth to speak, he was interupted when he heard sirens, and yelling outside the building. The Audino's sensitive ears twitched, easily picking up what was being said.

The conversation, that was taking place outside of the building was about the van's description, followed up by which way the van went. Eventually, Officer jenny, and her pokemon followed up by the other officers that were there to help ended up leaving in pursuit of the likely stolen vehicle whilst the EMS left with Professor Oak in the back of the ambulance before leaving the scene.

* * *

Nurse Joy was completely and entirely worn out by the days events. First she had to deal with a trouble-making Zorua, and then giving it a bath, Professor Oak arriving ahead of schedule, and now this. A heavy sigh exited her lips, it was not a sigh of relief, but was one of stress. She vividly remembered how 5 years prior she had to deal with a trainer who had been shot several times but some of team rockets lackeys.

She hated dealing with gunshot wounds. They were nasty, and often were accompanied by heavy bloodloss and a permanant scar, be it physical, or mental. The last time she had been this stressed out is when she had to treat multiple gunshot wounds on a young trainer, she had forgotten his name, as she did try and forget those memories. That day, she herself had been shot at multiple times, although she was quite lucky, and always had been. she remembered a friend of hers joke about the legendary Pokemon Victini was hanging out around her, although she chose not to believe in such myths, she did liked to think that they were real from time to time.

Nurse Joy walked into her office and shut the door behind her. She walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a medical report she had made years ago about gunshot wounds. She sat down in the chair behind her desk, and began to read the report. She read how the young trainer had been close to death, in fact he had flatlined multiple times, and had ended up being paralyzed from the waist down. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she began to cry, the warm tears freely rolling down her face as she drifted off to sleep.

Nurse joy was awakened by several knocks on the door. The knocks jolted her out of her smostly dreamless, and restless sleep, and she was now wide awake. "Y-yes, who is it?" She listened intently, before hearing a reply. "Aud di audino no." Nurse joy walked over to the door, and opened it for her Audino. She knew how good the Pokemon's hearing was, and knew that it had probably heard her mental breakdown earlier and came to check up on her. "Au di audin no." She said to Nurse Joy.

Nurse joy reached out and embraced the Pokemon in a hug, and struggled to keep her now loose tear ducts from bursting like a dam after a monsoon. "What do i do?" She questioned her Audino, which despite being her personal Pokemon was also a work partner.

The Audino, whose name was Bell embraced Nurse Joy in the hug.

* * *

Sen had come back inside, and sighed. She was completely and utterly mentally exausted and nothing was going to change that. Bonde had been taken down to the police station for further questioning

Sen had been thinking about potential names for her kit for a while now, and the name Lee came to mind. It was an honorable name, and was also her grandfathers name. Sen was sure that Bonde would approve. 'Well, i should probably wait for Bonde to get back tomorrow before naming our kit.' Sen looked back on the days events and reflected how her long time friend, Professor Oak had gotten shot. As she reflected on the days events, she came closer to tears.

Professor Oak had been one of her long time friends. She had met him years ago when he came by doing a study on the nearby mountain, and ever since, they were friends.

David had been thinking back on the days events, and was feeling very anxious. Fist there was a 'battle' outside, and then gunshots up front. 'Wait, how do i know what gunshots are?' he thought internally.

he was so deep in thought he did not even notice the set of paw steps that had been creeping up on his right.

"Heya Kit!" The voice was high pitched, which indicated that it was a female.

He craned his neck to look at the Zorua that had just walked into the room. David, had been lying down in his make-shift bed, which in essence was just a heap of super soft blankets on a pillow.

He just looked down at the Zorua. She was young, mabey six months old so in human years about 16 years of age.  
"Anyway kit, my name is velvet, whats your name.?"

It had not occured to david yet, that he should attempt to speak, which was something he did alot.

He opened his mouth, er muzzle to say something, but the words escaped him. He sent a puzzled look into Velvet's direction.

"Oh, it's okay, your still too young to speak, well at least you can walk right.?" David nodded his head and tried to stand up, which was fairly difficult, as he was covered in three layers of blankets. Eventually he was able to uncover himself enough to stand up and walk in the direction of the Zorua.

'There ya go, that wasn't to hard."

'I guess not' David thought in his mind.

David walked up to the Zorua, who at six months old was significantly larger than the barely two week old Meinfoo. Velvet crouched down slightely. "Here, hop on my back, i'll give you a proper tour of this place."

David thought for a second before nodding. He hopped onto Velvet's back, and off they went, to explore the center.

As Velvet walked into the main hallway, she felt and odd sensation on the tuft of her ear. 'Okay, what is that' the thought. She twitched her ear in hopes that it would shake off whatever evil entity had decided to disturb her and Kit's exploration of the PokeCentre. The odd sensation perissisted even after she had indignantly flicked her ear several times.

"Hey Kit, could you look and see if theres something on my ear for me?" She waited for Kit's response, which is something she did not recievve. In her chest she felt a pang of worry gnaw, and she cranned her neck to get a a closer look at the David, whom she has taken to calling kit. David had fallen asleep holding onto her ear, and his nose had been rubbing up against it when the would take a step.

"Well, i guess someone was tired huh." She decided it would be a good idea to take David back to the nursery so that Sen, the kit's mother wouldn't get angry for having her kit miss out on sleep.

After Velvet finally made it back to the nursery, and the sliding door opened, giving her a perfect view of Sen, which supprisingly had fallen asleep where she had been sitting.

Velvet very quietly made her way across the room. Once she made it past the mine field of noise making objects, she made it to where Sen was sleeping, which is also where she had to put the Kit. She very carefully walked up to the bed, and very carefully bounced on top.

Once she was on the bed she heard an odd noise, almost like purring.

Sen watched the Zorua walk across the room, and then up to the matress before puncing ontop and lying down, trying to slide out from undernearth David.  
A warmth grew in Sen's heart as she watched just how careful the Zorua was around her kit, almost like a big sister. Sen reached down and rapped her arms around Velvet, and feeling her stiffen very quickly formulated soothing words. "Why don't you two catch a nap in hear, you guys diserve it after all that's happened today." She whispered as to not wake her kit. "That sounds nice." Velvet said, closing her eyes and drifting off to a deep albeit dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Well, this is a major problem." Officer Jenny said. Bonde sighed and looked back up at her, he had been in the questioning room now for roughly five hours, and they had gotten quite a bit information out of him in that time, but for the last two hours or so they had gotten nothing thus far.

*I've already told you everything i know, now can i go?* Bonde said, slightly iritated at the fact he was being held in the questioning room now for roughly five hours, which to him was both boring beyond belief, and immensly frustrating.

Gardivor, sensing this deep feeling of annoyance bordering on anger decided it would be best is she would try and tell Officer Jenny something.  
"_You do know we have also been here for five hours, and he actually has told you everything he knows, including the shooters name, so i say we should arrest him_"

Officer Jenny cranned her neck to look at Her Gardivor, whos name was Lilly, BUt on job Officer Jenny always reffered to her as Gardivor, which although slightly frustrating to Lilly, she didn't mind.

Everyone in the room jumped, as well as every heart reaching near twice the average pulse for their respective speies. "We have a code 10-24 repeat we have a code 10-24, We have officer down and need backup immediately!" The second the radio finished it's sentance everyone in the room jumped out of their chairs, and scrabled for the exit of the room. "Bonde stay here, this is for Officers to handle ok." Jenny yelled whilest getting the keys to her rarely used patrol car. *Let me help out, i can fight you know.*

Gardicor translated everything he said, and, albeit reluctantly she nodded her head before opening the door to her cruiser and yelled "Get in!" Bonde opened the back door, and jumped in the cruiser, befor ebuckeling up and Officer Jenny floored it.

* * *

As Bonde, and Jenny aproached the location of the gunfight they heared distant pops, and loud ones at that. "Holy crap!" A stray round, that had been intended to hit Jenny hit the windshield of her cruiser, passed through and hit the area of the rear pillar wear her seatbelt was connected.

Officer Jenny's mind was an absolute torrent of thoughts, 'Are the officers alright, who shot at us?'

She pulled the handbreak, and broke the car into a control slide. After her patrol car stopped, she grabbed he service rifle, and loaded a magazine, before chambering a round.

She hurriedly opened her door, and jumped out of her car, before balancing her rifle over the hood of her car in the procces getting shot at. She aligned the sight of the Acog on her gun with the shooters head and squeezed the trigger.

**_Hey guys/gals im so sorry for this chapter being late but this is part one and i have part to planned for this month in june, most likely within two weeks or so, anyway thank you so much for reading my story, and please, feel free to leave a review. Also this story is probs gonna be minimum of 25-30,000 words i hope. Thank you so much for reading, author out_**


End file.
